Real Love
by Mz. Bellahater
Summary: After Esme, Bella, Rosalie and Alicia cheats and steal from Carlisle and the boys, they are divorced and out of town. Charlie, who is friends with Carlisle, wants his friend to be happy. Good thing Billy's pack members imprinted on them. And did I say that Charlie and Billy are married? Yeah.


**Here is a new Story! Carlisle&Sam, Edward&Jake, Emmett&Paul, Seth&Jasper, and Billy&Charlie. This will last about 3 chapters and only that long. Hope you guys like it. I am working on the revised version on The thing about falling in love: Others people have shit to say! I should be done with it in about two weeks. TTYL!**

* * *

><p>Carlisle glared at his now ex-wife, Esme. He wanted to rip her head off and throw her body to a group of wild werewolves and have them do what they please with her, but Carlisle was always the better man, but not in this case or courtroom.<p>

Carlisle had been with Esme for a 1000 years and she had betrayed him like this. Carlisle look at his sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward who were glaring at Esme as well. She had destroyed their marriages as well with their wives Rosalie, Alicia, and Bella. Carlisle still couldn't believe that Esme was the head leader of the largest and most powerful vampire cult's mistress, who only married him to make sure their cult never got to big or to powerful. She would steal money from his bank's accounts to make sure that, Aron, had all the money he needed. When Bella, Rosalie and Alicia found out about this, they tried to stop her and when that didn't work they wanted to tell Carlisle, but they also knew that money that Esme was taking was a lot of money and they knew that they could use that money for **whatever** they wanted. This lead them to become Aron's personal sluts.

When Carlisle check his accounts, he saw that way too much money was missing. He had to put a personal pass lock on his account. Esme knew that she had to get that pass lock to get more money before Aron got piss. Esme, with the help of Bella, Rosalie, and Alicia, they trick Carlisle into leaving his personal office and trashing his office. Carlisle caught them and found out the truth and quickly divorced Esme and told his sons and they soon divorced their wives.

Carlisle was done with forgiving Esme and all he wanted was her out of his house and once this was done with, she would be out of his life and in another fucking state!

Carlisle sighed. Today was going to be an annoying night.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months Later <strong>

Billy smirk at his husband, Charlie, who was cooking dinner for him, the pack and their 2 and 3 years old sons, James and Micheal.

Micheal had pale skin, with dark brown eyes and short brownish-blackish hair.

James had dark skin, with piercing gray eyes and long black hair.

The pack was in the back playing football. Billy smiled as he place his arms around Charlie's waist and 5 months belly. Charlie was pregnant with their daughter now. They were going to name her Karmin.

"Hey sexy." Billy said. Charlie smiles at Billy as he responds to his husband. "Nothing Babe. Just making dinner. Babe, I... think we needed to talk to Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. It's been 3 months and they still haven't left their house yet and Sam, Jake, Paul and Seth are worried about their imprints." Charlie said. Billy knew that Charlie was right; Jake, Sam, Paul and Jasper wouldn't shut the fuck up about visiting their imprints and checking on them.

"Okay, I tell them to puts some nice clothes on." Billy said walking outside to tell the 4. Charlie smile as Billy walk away to go talk to those 4; he was happy that he had married Billy when he had the chance too and now they had a simple and easy-going life.

* * *

><p>Edward sighed; he really hated Esme, Bella, Rosalie and Alicia right now. Edward was glad that he could chill tonight with <strong>his<strong> mutt. He couldn't wait to see Jake. Jake was his favorite out of all the mutts. Edward finally just threw on some black skinny jeans and a white fitted t-shirt. He didn't have to worry tonight about anything.

Edward walk down stair to see Jasper and Emmett were dress similar to him, but Jasper had a black fitted t-shirt on with the black skinny jeans and Emmett had on white skinny jeans and purple fitted t-shirt. Edward smiled when the door fell open and heard Jake yell, "SORRY!"

When Edward saw Jake, all his problems that he had been facing the last 3 months, had finally disappeared. Jake sat down on the couch and Edward sat down right next to him and smirk. Jake wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. Edward smiled as a blush went across his face.

'Yup, my favorite mutt.' Edward thought.

* * *

><p>Emmett 'emp' when Paul grab his ass. Paul smirk at Emmett. Both had moved from down stairs and now where in Emmett's room. Paul flopped on Emmett's bed as the vampire threw a pillow at his head. Paul smirk at Emmett as he look around the room. Paul was loving the fact that, Rosalie, that bitch, was out of his imprint's life, until he look up and saw this...<p>

_**A Long Black Dress.**_

"Why the hell do you still have her damn dress?" Paul growled out. Emmett look up and sighed.

"Don't know. Just hopes that she would come back and be with me." Emmett said. Paul growled again before making his move. Emmett was to slow and before he knew it, Paul was kissing him hard and fierce.

Paul wanted to push away, but once Paul's tongue thrusted in, Emmett gave up all his fighting. Paul push away to breath. He look at Emmett who had a blush on his face. Paul smirk before he kiss him again, but this time softer and nicer, but that didn't last long. Emmett push Paul on the bed and saddled him. Paul grab Emmett by the back of his head and started to kiss him again. Emmett moaned into the kiss. Paul push away again to look Emmett in the eyes.

"MINE. Always MINE. Understand?" Paul ask Emmett, who was trying to stop moaning from all the sexual pressure that Paul was giving him.

"YES! NOW FUCK ME!" Emmett screamed out. Paul smirk as he pulled, ripped and threw Emmett's clothes everywhere in the room.

* * *

><p>Edward arch his back. One simple shoulder rub, went to a full body rub and if Jake keep this up, he would do <strong>whatever<strong> Jake wanted him to do.

Edward's body was on fire. He couldn't help himself, but wherever Jake touch him, Edward wanted to scream out in happiness. Edward had to hold back a moan when Jake grope his ass. Edward knew this would happen soon. He knew about the imprints and that him, Sam, Paul and Seth had imprinted on him and his family. Edward push himself up and push Jake to sit down. Edward climb into his lap and wrap his arms around his neck.

Jake smirk at his imprint. "Took you long enough." Jake said as he grope and finally fingered Edward. Edward groaned as the first finger entered, but was on cloud 25 when his third fingers was in and working with the other two. Jake's other hand was wrap around his hard dick, rubbing and making Edward come closer and closer to going crazy.

"FUCK ME!" Edward almost screamed as he came. Jake smiled as he answered his imprint. "Gladly."

* * *

><p>Jasper gasp as Seth bit his neck. Jasper was trying to stop Seth, but Jasper knew that stopping his imprint wasn't going to happen. Seth had finally just grabbed Jasper's hands and pulled him above his head and bit down hard on his neck. Jasper moaned loudly, which made Seth smirk. Jasper finally couldn't take it and push him away and look at him. Seth's eyes were dark, with lust. Jasper moaned from looking at his eyes.<p>

"I know you're glad she left, but do you have... Oh, Fuck! Could you just fuck me already?!" Jasper yelled at Seth. Seth smirk as he slap Jasper's ass answering his imprint's question.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he watch a game. One, his team was losing and Two, those three were getting fuck by their imprints right now. Sam really wish that Carlisle didn't want to take this relationship to the next level because he was so damn...he wanted some... some kind of sexual release!<p>

Sam look up to see his imprint with a smirk on his face. Sam raised his eye brow at first, but when Carlisle jump on him and started to kiss him, he was done with all questions he might have had.

**The Next Day**

**10:30 am **

Carlisle arch his back as Sam thrusted into him. Carlisle moaned as he came and as Sam came inside his use hole. Sam pulled out and smirk at his imprint of the last 3 months. It had been an amazing night. The wolves had finally claim their mates and were happy that they didn't have to do deal with **those women** ever again. Carlisle moaned as Sam rub his back, helping the soreness. (It is Sam being horny that started this.)

"You are so damn horny it makes no sense to me. What do you and the pack wanted to eat for break-f-a-s-t?" Carlisle struggled to say after Sam thrusted 3 fingers back into his use hole. Sam loved watching Carlisle throw his head back in pure lust.

"Anything, just have some kind of meat." Sam said pulling out the fingers. Carlisle turned around and kiss Sam. Sam deepened the kiss and neither of them heard or sense the door opening. Both pulled away when they heard a growl at Carlisle's doorway. Sam pulled away and growled at the person. Carlisle turned around and look at the person, not caring that **she** was here now.

"Esme." Carlisle said with a cold.

"Carlisle, why the hell is that mutt in **our** bed?" Esme ask.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far? Please Review! MzBellaHater is OUT!<strong>


End file.
